An integrated air data sensor is commonly utilized on aircrafts to measure air data parameters such as airspeed, altitude, angle of attack, angle of sideslip, and temperature and can be utilized to collect other aircraft spatial data. The integrated air data sensor is one interconnected component with a portion of the integrated air data sensor being exposed to the environment and a portion of the integrated air data sensor being housed within a fuselage of the aircraft. The portion of the integrated air data sensor exposed to the environment can require replacement due to wear or damage from environmental effects. Because the integrated air data sensor is one interconnected component and the components cannot typically be separated while installed on the aircraft, the entire integrated air data sensor is removed and replaced with another complete unit when one portion of the system becomes damaged and/or malfunctions. Replacement of the integrated air data sensor can be costly, particularly if the aircraft must be taken out of service during the repairs.